


Dance Partners for a Waltz

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Dream SMP mentioned, Gen, Royalty AU, Shippers try again <3, Shippers? Don't know her move on, TommyInnit can dance, sbi, sbi mentioned, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy, prince of the Antarctic Empire, assist the yearly Waltz of the Solstice Festival.[AU][Will be removed if any CC requests for it to be taken down.]
Relationships: Dadza/Mumza, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Drista, TommyInnit & Lanusky, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 33
Kudos: 567
Collections: Anonymous





	Dance Partners for a Waltz

Prince Tommy doesn’t like the solstice festival.

Not because it isn’t fun-- the games and activities and free reign he gets on those days are something he cherishes and tries to spend all his time on them at any point. But the Royal meetings? They were a pain, boring and quite useless in his opinion.

He’s not the King, his dad is. He’s not the crown prince or royal advisor, like his brothers. He’s just the prince, and he’s so grateful for that, for he has more freedom than everyone of royal blood, as sadenning as it could be thinking about it.

But he has to attend them. The meetings, the reunions, the formal speeches, the dances. All of it, he must be present as he’s still bound by duty. Tommy grumbles and swears under his breath and digs his heels everytime it happens, but by the end of the day, he ends up going and joining and socializing with other nobles.

The Solstice Festival is no exception, and he adorns his white and blue royal suit, hair slicked back due to his parents’ gentle advice, and walks along the buzzing castle halls among his family, servants and guards bowing at them as they pass.

* * *

  
  


Tommy stands firm, fidgeting only slightly as the royals salute him and his family, as Phil smiles a gentle smile as he holds Kristin’s hand, King and Queen together. Techno stands firm, sword at his hip and just as quiet. Wilbur towers over them, an easy smile on his face as he greets his guests with much grace as expected.

There are a few words, bows, and suddenly there’s music. Violins and flutes and cellos, melodies floating gently among the room, eliciting royals to dance with partners and friends.

His parents dance, between laughter and gentle sighs and one or two stolen kisses Tommy does his best to avoid looking at. 

Wilbur dances as well, among friends and potential allies, charming his way into alliances as he compliments musicians and dancers alike.

Techno doesn’t dance, he’s Crown Prince and he is expected to, but he doesn’t, and no one is brave enough to force him. He talks amicably with friends, other princes-- Like Dream and Sam.

And Tommy, he’s...he’s also expected to dance. And he would rather be doing anything else, like sneaking out with Tubbo towards the gardens and from there to the town festival.

Alas, even Tubbo is forced to attend the dance, Royal that he is.

Tommy sighs, it will be a long night.

* * *

  
  


His first dance partner is Drista.

She’s wild, Dream’s youngest sister, a princess with the heart of a warrior and a grin promising trouble. Tommy remembers meeting her, both getting in trouble for sneaking into the barracks and practicing with very dangerous diamond swords unsupervised.

They had a dance, last year, in the same Solstice Festival. She’s as much of a handful as he is, energy bouncing out of them in heaps, like throwing a lit match in a box of dynamite and closing the door. 

They dance again, this year, and it’s just like the last.

“You don’t seem very happy to see me again,” Drista says, walking with Tommy as she holds a tip of her gown. She smiles sharply, full of mischief.

“You are a real piece of work Drista,” Tommy replies, his voice flat and expression slightly annoyed, but a fake annoyance that comes from dealing with a friend’s shenanigans. “I’m not happy you’re here.”

“Well, that’s too bad. I’m glad I’m here if it annoys you.” She mocks, and holds out her hand for Tommy to take in an almost mocking manner as well. “So are you gonna dance with me, or should I get my axes?”

“Okay okay! Fine, geez. You are a violent woman.” Tommy half jokes, taking the offered hand with his own and pulling the girl closer. Dances are a pain, and they both know the drill of dancing together, they know to expect jokes and slip ups and maybe once or twice stepping on the other’s foot on purpose. “I didn’t think you’d come this year.”

“You kidding? It’s the Antarctic Empire’s Solstice Festival! I mean, I’m not into the big fancy schmancy stuff, but the town games? Dude, those are amazing, I’d rather be there than here. No offense.”

Gods, and it was true. Tommy would also have rather been there than here. “It’s fine. I really wanted to try the archery games. They got enchanted crossbows this year! Not those pity bows that break if you fail a shot.” He exclaims, twirling Drista in their waltz before catching her hand again.

“Wha-- really?!” She’s surprised, and immediately a pout comes to her face. “Dude! I missed out today! Ugh, I’ll get Dre to take me tomorrow if he’s not sulking about games.”

“Sulking?”

“He’s upset your brother won that axe throwing game.”

Tommy laughs, loudly, and they earn the looks of the rest of the royals for a few seconds before turning back towards the music once again.

“Of course! I mean, it’s Techno, no one can beat Techno.”

“I’m still his biggest fan. I want him to teach me how to throw axes.”

They keep dancing, between banter and laugher and one or two swears that make it out of their little shared bubble. Tommy manages to lead the dancing well, being taught since young, and Drista isn’t a clumsy dancer, but she still manages to find a way to step on his toes after a joke or two.

“Ow!! What the hell Drista!?! Are you wearing like, greaves under that gown or what?!” 

Drista smiles, long and sharp and barks out s laugh much like her brother’s. “Heels! Ugh, I hate them! But I’m definitely wearing greaves for our next dance. Your feet will not survive the night.”

“Wha-- Why?! You’re an abusive princess y’know? A tyrant in the making!”

“If I’m suffering from heels, then everyone else must, too.” She says, speaking in a wise voice and nodding sagely. 

“Sure, dickhead. I’m breaking your high heels on our next dance so you won’t have anything to wear. Your feet are going to be homeless after I step on them.”

Drista laughs again, loud wheeze sounding much like her brother’s. Tommy laughs with her, loud and shrill as he twirls her again, fluffy gown spinning and earning the sharp looks from royals and fond sighs from their brothers.

* * *

  
  
  


His second dance is with Lani.

He knows Lani, Tubbo’s younger sister and his splitting image. She’s finally old enough to attend these events rather than sit in her designated room after hours, having her brother keep her company once royal affairs were had and the Kings and Queens had their last dances.

She’s very small, compared to the other royals. Eyes big and shiny with wonder and a bit of nervousness from having to attend an event so big for the first time, hands messing with the fabric of her gown and twisting after a few minutes. Her brother stands with her, encouraging her with gentle words and jokes that make her break from the nervous energy into sibling squabbles that take the tension off from her shoulders.

Tommy sees Tubbo first, and he crosses the ballroom with long strides to meet his best friend. Tubbo sees this, and grins and waves at him excitedly, prompting his sister to look on as well, offering her own shy hello.

“Tubbo! Big man, I thought you’d snuck out!”

“Thought about it honestly, I wanted to see the redstone bazar today.” The older boy grins, shrugging his shoulders. “But it’s Lani’s first time coming to the Antarctic Empire, so I wanted to be here.”

“You’re a good brother.” Tommy nods sagely, voice deep and prompting Tubbo to laugh. “Hey Lani,”

“Hey,” The girl replies, voice shy and gentle, “This is so weird, being here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I’ve never been here before, and like, this is the first time I’m allowed in a ball after hours. It’s kinda weird, you know?”

“Been there, it’s true.” Tubbo nods, grinning a bit, then pulls Tommy close enough to whisper; “Actually, do you mind dancing with her, Tommy?”

Tommy blinks, surprised, but nods all the same at the request. “Uh sure, of course.”

“Thanks Tommy! It’s just, I trust you, and she knows you already so it’ll be good to like, make her less nervous?”

And Tommy swells with pride, nodding once again at his best friend. “Sure thing Tubbo! Don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks again.” Tubbo smiles, then leans back and looks at his best friend and his younger sister. “I need to go check with Dream for a bit, be right back!”

“Uh, okay!” Lani nods, then looks on as her brother moves towards the crowd and forwards to the Crown Prince of the SMP kingdom. 

“Hey Lani, want to dance?”

“Oh! Um, yeah!” 

Lani curtsies, and Tommy bites back the laugh because she doesn’t have to curtsy to him, being his best friend’s sister. He offers her a hand, softer than with Drista or any other dance partner he has had in other events, and leads their waltz with a gentleness that’s rarely seen on the rambunctious teen.

Lani is much smaller than him, and their dance is just the tiniest bit awkward due to that. Lani is nervous enough as it is, and while normally Tommy would banter away, or remain uninterested with strangers, he can’t do that to the younger girl.

“This is your first time in the Empire, right?”

“Yeah, I know Tubbo comes here often and sometimes stays. But Niki said I was too young to come on my own yet.” 

“And to stay in the dancing bits. Honestly you haven’t missed much.”

“Oh. Okay then,” She nods, and Tommy notices how she tries to look down every few moments in their dancing, “Am I doing this right?”

“Dancing?”

“Yeah. I practiced a lot with Tubbo, but you’re taller than him and I don’t think I’m doing the steps right.”

“Yeah, you’re doing alright.” He nods, “You’re looking a lot at the floor though.”

“Well, sorry for being nervous,” Lani pouts, then blinks at the tone in surprise. “That was really aggressive. Um, sorry. I’m nervous and I keep thinking I’ll step on your feet?”

“You’re getting real sassy, you know that?” Tommy says, but the tone is mostly amused than annoyed, making the younger royal giggle. “I remember you were super fussy that time I met you.”

“I have taste,” The princess replies, nodding slightly before twirling, fluffy dress pooling around her after it, losing her footing for a second and missing three steps. “Sorry! I keep forgetting the steps!”

“It’s fine!” Tommy hisses, having his foot being stepped on by accident. “You Tubblings are clumsy.”

“Am not-- Tubblings?”

“Tubbo siblings. Tubblings.”

“Oh, my gods. Don’t-- Don’t call me that. Oh my gods Tommy.”

Tommy laughs, but quiets down rather quickly to everyone’s surprise. “Okay, I’m gonna give you a little nudge. Phil did this with me when I messed up. Right step, left…”

Their dancing is more like a lesson, amid chatting and just gentle banter. Tommy is not as mean as he is to Tubbo or Drista, and coaches Lani gently amids one or two comments that sound annoyed and friendly at the same time, twirling the younger girl and biting back the friendly cursing he so often uses when comfortable. His brothers would get him if he tried to get the girl how to curse.

He twirls her one last time, and actually bows to her curtsy as Tubbo comes back to them. Lani smiles at her brother, the nervous titter gone.

Tommy wonders if this is how his brothers feel everytime they help him with something.

* * *

  
  


His last dance partner is Tubbo.

They’re both princes, best friends for years and their kingdoms have a strong alliance thanks to Phil and Eret, but mostly Wilbur and Niki. They know each other's secrets and dreams and have promised one another to one day discover a land and make it their own to grow and protect their shared kingdom once they are of age.

Usually, they would have snuck out of the castle and into town, laughing quietly between bushes and over walls, following the warm glow of paper lanterns in the sky until they reached the busy little tundra town and dissolved into chaos and jokes and loud, fire-crackling laughter.

Not this time, of course. The dancing is almost done, and all royals are either enjoying the music or just talking among them. Kings and Queens are among themselves, and the princes are free to wander the castle after a while.

They don’t wander right away, not really.

Tubbo grabs at Tommy, they both laugh at some silly joke, boisterous and shrill, spinning while taking the other’s arms, taking clumsy steps against each other in a way that makes other Royals and Princes look at them with vaguely annoyed expressions and distaste, but hold their tongues against the young princes out of respect, not willing to reprimand them in front of the King and Queen, who are looking at them with fond smiles and clear eyes.

“C’mon big man! You’re getting slow on your feet!”

“You’re like, taller than me Tommy! Your legs are longer than mine!”

“Grow then!”

They laugh again, and their dancing is nothing but short of coordinated, endearing chaos.


End file.
